


Performance Roll

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [68]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Interactive Fic, Licking, M/M, PWP, Sex Games, Sex dice, Smut, Thighs, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick and Greg play with a special pair of dice on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Performance Roll

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by an anon, who asked me, "can you imagine Greg getting Nick sexy dice for Valentines Day and telling him to roll them?
> 
> LET’S ROLL THE DICE, SHALL WE? HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY Y’ALL 💜💜💜💜💜

“Really, G? Dice?” Nick looks up from his phone to see the pair of dice Greg had tossed onto the table, but they weren’t ordinary game dice. Eight sides instead of six, black with hot pink writing. One die was labeled with actions, “lick, stroke, suck, kiss, tickle, blow, massage, finger.” The other die was labeled with locations, “lips, ass, thigh, neck, chest, navel, cock, ear.” 

“Well, I mean, we are in Vegas, after all,” Greg shrugged. 

“Whatever happened to a box of chocolates? Like the odds of that random game of chance a lot better.” 

“C’mon, Nicky, if you change your mind...I’m the first in line. Honey, I’m still free, take a  _ chance  _ on me,” Greg blows a soft puff of air on the dice, the pace of his voice steadily turning into a song.

“Are you singing ABBA?” 

“Gonna do my veeeeery best, and it ain’t no lie--” Greg jostles the dice in his hands, playfully tossing them on the table and scooping them up again. “If you put me tooooo the test, if you let me try...” 

“This isn’t Dungeons and Dragons, man, we don’t need to do a performance roll on our relationship.”

Greg raises his eyebrows, leaning onto the table, his eyes wide and eager, head tilted with eager anticipation.

“What? I may have...played a campaign once. With some friends. In college. Th-that’s not the point, the point is, 

“What, are you  _ scared,  _ Nick? This is meant to be fun!” 

“What’s fun a-about ‘blowing’ your ‘ear?’” Nick protests, holding up the dice with the phrase for example. 

“Well obviously that would constitute a re-roll!” Greg laughs. “Not gonna want you to tickle my cock necessarily, either. Please, can we do this? For me?” 

Greg flutters his eyes and of course, that wins Nick over, paired with the excitement of the possibilities that  _ do  _ seem appealing, such as massaging Greg’s neck, or kissing his lips.

Or stroking his cock.

“Alright, then, let’s roll,” Nick grins, and Greg claps excitedly, bouncing in his seat as he leans somehow even closer to the table than before, perched on the chair on his knees.

Nick decides to make a show out of it, of course, slowly massaging the dice between the palms of his hands, blowing his own breath of good luck onto the dice, before the massage becomes more of a tumble between his cupped hands, the clink of the plastic sets of synapses in his head, already imagining what awaits…and a tingle begins to blossom from the origin of his crotch.

After much deliberation, he allows the dice to fall out of his hands, and onto the table. 

_ Lick. _

_ Thigh. _

In all honesty, Nick can’t say he’s disappointed.

Without a word between them they get up from the table and Greg pulls Nick by his hand into the bedroom, with Nick having peeled off his shirt on the way, Greg takes the moment to catch up before Nick sits him down on the edge of the bed, and assists him with getting his pants and underwear off. 

“I wanna taste you so bad, Sanders,” Nick growls under his breath as he massages his hands over Greg’s knees, before he grips onto them entirely, operating his limbs like arcade joysticks, he fully spreads Greg’s legs apart, and swoops in, starting with a soft kiss to his left thigh.

He feels Greg shiver as Nick’s right cheek brushes against his member, and Nick is already mapping out his plan of attack, start towards Greg’s knee and work his way to the bridge, take a detour down the shaft, and back down through the other thigh.

That is, if Greg didn’t explode, first. 

“Ohmygodddddd,” Greg moans as Nick’s tongue pokes out at his skin, a quick, gentle lap of his skin before retracting back into his mouth. “Your tongue is so  _ wet!”  _

Nick responds with another lap of his tongue, longer, tracing a sideways “s” that leads him halfway through Greg’s thigh, and when the tongue retracts back and his head moves with it, Nick once again comes into contact with Greg’s penis.

Not completely, but much harder than before.

Previously having his hands at Greg’s knees, and realizing that Greg seems to be under control enough to keep his legs apart, Nick moves his hands up to grip Greg’s pelvis on either side, his elbows replacing his fingers as he uses the posture to push his face closer, so that he can go deeper...

Nick smiles as his tongue slides back out of his mouth and back onto Greg’s skin, coating Greg’s thigh up and down in one spot, he can feel Greg begin to vibrate in his hold, but keeps him from falling back.

“Not just yet, G. Gonna need you to be sitting up for this next part,” Nick teases as his tongue finds itself circling over the first ballsack. 

“The...dice...said...thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh!” Greg squeals as Nick begins to lick over the outline of his fully hardened cock--stopping at the tip to wave the tip of his tongue up and down like a light switch. 

“What can I say? Even I like to play dirty sometimes,” Nick replies, after moving up the other side, he circles over the other ball, and his tongue trails off into the crevice between his crotch and thigh, as Greg’s moans of pleasure trails off into a whimper.

“Ooh, I think this one tastes better,” Nick hums as he dedicates more time to licking every inch of Greg’s inner thigh, his taste buds bumping against the goosebumps rising all over the shuddering limb. 

The licking begins to cross into the territory of kissing, and Nick literally has to bite his tongue, his grip tightens, his frustration was never in the idea of the dice, not really, but rather, the limitations of the game. He wants to do it all, lick, stroke, suck, kiss, tickle, blow, massage, finger to every part of Greg’s body, wants to both consume and  _ be  _ consumed by Greg, wants them to become one, their bodies bound as tightly as their souls. 

But all good things come to an end, and perhaps he’ll get lucky again, as he finds himself surpassing Greg’s thigh, planting one final kiss on the top of his knee before his tongue rests behind his teeth, and he stands back to admire his work.

“Don’t worry, baby, we can always play again,” Nick winks, and stands up, walking backwards out of the bedroom as he unbuckles his belt, unzipping the zipper to his jeans, and wagging a finger as his partner, who had relieved himself the minute Nick left the line of fire. 

Greg, still recovering on the bed, just pants and nods, holding up a finger to Nick indicating he’ll be ready again in a minute. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” he huffs out, though even through his exhaustion, the corners of his mouth uplift into a smile.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, indeed,” Nick agrees, his tongue playfully sticking out between his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> As an added interactive bonus, if y’all are so inclined...go ahead and “roll those dice” and tell me the combination and who rolls...and I could add more 😘


End file.
